de mOnterrey a kOnOha!
by kurenai-sensei
Summary: he entrado a konoha por una especie de portal raro la entrada fue facil la salida no lo sera tanto,konoha tendra dias de caos conmigo dentro entren y lean 2 cap arriba
1. Chapter 1

De monterrey a Konoha!!!!!!

Era una reunion normal en casa de mi abuela un tanto aburrido hay estaba yo sentada en el sofa de su casa no me divertida estar hay tener que estar oyendo como mis primas se la pasaban hablando de lo importante que era combinar tu sombra de ojos con el color de los labios mientras yo nada mas asentía con la cabeza y sonreia mientras mi cara estaba con signos de interrogación si esa era la famosa reunion asi que decidi jugar a "explorar" la casa mientras pensaba a donde podria ir me decidi ir al cuarto de mi tio con cuidado ya que no se porque razones no nos dejaban subir, asi que subi nada mas entre como si no conociera el cuarto

Yo(le pondre Gabriela asi sea mas facil):que pasara si paso aquí que raro esta oscuro(dije según yo jugando)

De pronto vi ua puerta nunca la habia visto quiza era nueva cuando pasas mucho tiempo en reynosa lejos de tu ciudad natal que es monterrey nunca sabes que cambia decidi abrirla de todos modos nadie me ve.

Gabriela:a ver quiza encuentre un tesoro u algo porque soy una famosa investigadora(jugando cual si fuera la peli de "la leyenda del tesoro perdido")

Pase a la puerta lo siguiente que vi fue una luz muy blanca no me dejaba ver asi que cerre los ojos y puse mis manos enfrente para no chocar con algo mas sin embargo no habia nada ni una pared nada

Gabriela:quiza de la patio o a la azotea mejor sigo esto esta interesante

Habia una piedra enfrente asi que me tropeze con ella

Gabriela:eh maldita piedra de donde salio???? Esto……esto es raro que sucede porque hay tantos arboles esto es un bosque que rayos……como acabe aquí!!!!! Se me hace conocido mejor sigo caminando

Asi fue mi búsqueda mistica tratando de saber que habia pasado

Gabriela:a ver estem no se mejor me regre…… hay haber cuando volvere a tener esta aventura bien sigamos

Se hacia tarde y ni idea de que onda

Gabriela: eh lo mas inteligente que puedo hacer es………..ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA!!!!!!(me sorprendi de que no hubiera nada la verdad es que cuando grito de veras grito)NADIE ME ESCUCHA!!!!! Mmmm a ver HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!!! NO HAY NADIE ESTOY SOLA!!!

Nada de nada

Gabriela:bien estem este que hago!!!! Ya se!! A seguir caminando(saltando y cantando)una aventura fuera de mi casa lejos de mis padres y de mis hermanos!!!! Que feliz soy(segui cantando eso durante una hora) hay ya me aburri eh pero que???

Habia llegado a una entrada de al parecer una aldea

Gabriela:lo dije y lo seguire diciendo eh visto este lugar antes(entre como si nada)emmm porque se me quedan viendo tan raro(como no lo iban a hacer iba vestida con jeans azules y una blusa blanca el pelo suelto enchinado)aguantenme tantito esa ropa este lugar esas bandas(se me pinto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) estoy en konoha!!!!!!!!

Las personas obviamente se me quedaban viendo mas raro aun con cara de y esta quien es y porque grita

Gabriela:a ver si estoy aquí eso significa que tambien naruto y sakura y sasuke(aclaro no es shippuden) y toda la bola de mensos!!!! Seh!!!!!!!(corriendo como loca)

De pronto me tropeze con alguien me levante apenada para pedir disculpas

Gabriela:estem yo lo sien…….(me detuve al ver con quien habia chocado) hay no puede ser es la vieja Tsunade!!!!!

Tsunade:em si soy yo y tu quien eres y como sabes quien soy??(de repe llega Jiraya)

Gabriela:ahhh es Jiraya que feliz soy!!!!

Jiraya:este emm Tsunade quien es esta???

Gabriela:ah si lo siento me llamo Gabriela

Tsunade:Gariela???

Jiraya:no seas mensa es Gabriela

Gabriela:emm este en realidad es Gabriela G-A-B-R-I-E-L-A

Jiraya:bien G-A-B-R-I-E-L-A

Gabriela:este en realidad es asi "GABRIELA"

Tsunade:ah ya me cayo el veinte

Jiraya:no querras decir 50 ajajajajaajaja

Tusnade:que chistosito

Gabriela:este ahora que???

Tsunade:ahora nos diras como llegaste(y asi les conte todo)emm por una puerta

Jiraya:por la casa de tu tio???

Gabriela:asi mero!!!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien este es mi primer fic espero les guste y me dicen que piensan con un review bueno adiós hay nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

De Monterrey a Konoha!!

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Misashi Kishimoto

Ooooooooooooooooo mi separador

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsunade: ahora nos diras como entraste(les cuento)por una puerta??

Jiraya: por el cuarto de tu tio???

Gabriela: asi mero!!!

De repe van pasando Kakashi-sensei y todo el equipo 7

Tsunade: muy bien Garie…..Babrie….Gabriela(lo siguiente que vio Tsunade fue la tierra que deje al irme corriendo tras el equipo 7) eh a donde se fue??

Jiraya: Tsunade se me hace que tenemos una invitada un poco rara

Gabriela: oh no puedo creerlo eres Kakashi-sensei Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan hay Dios es el mejor dia de mi vida!!!!

Naruto: Sakura-chan la conoces??

Sakura: emm no

Gabriela: lo siento mucho soy Gabriela!!!!

Sasuke: Gabriela??? Que nombre mas raro

Sakura: si pero suena bonito

Gabriela: Waaaa a Sakura le gusta mi nombre!!!!

Kakashi: emm Gabriela y de donde eres

Tsunade: es lo que estamos investigando asi que ven Gariena……me refiero a Rariena

Gabriela: GA-BRI-ELA

Tsunade: andale es que no me acostumbro lo siento

Gabriela: no importa

Naruto: podemos oír la historia

Sakura: si porfa Tsunade-sama

Sasuke: hagan lo que quieran a mi me da igual

Tsunade: no hay problema o si Gabriela

Gabriela: por mi no

Naruto: esto sera divertido de veras!!!!

Sakura: ya Naruto!!

Tsunade: bien Gabriela comienza

Gabriela: bien yo entre por el bosque al cruzar una puerta que estaba en el cuarto de mi tio en casa de mi abuela y llegue aquí

Jiraya: de donde vienes???

Gabriela: de Monterrey Nuevo León

Naruto: donde queda eso que aldea es??

Gabriela: no es una aldea es una ciudad donde hay carros personas parecido aquí

Sasuke: ahora la pregunta mas importante como nos conoces???

Tsunade: Sasuke tiene razón como es que nos conoces??

Gabriela: bien pues es algo raro ustedes son conocidos por casi todo Monterrey

Naruto: eso significa que soy famoso!!!

Sakura: Naruto calmate(le da un zape)

Gabriela: no Sakura el tiene razón es famoso al igual que todos ustedes verán en mi tierra ustedes son conocidos como un anime ósea una caricatura echa en Japón

Jiraya: somos una caricatura???

Gabriela: de echo anime

Sakura: si pero es casi lo mismo

Naruto: genial!!!!

Tsunade: osea que conoces a todos aquí

Gabriela: exacto

Jiraya: bien eso es un poco más fácil

Kakashi: y como regresaras a tu ciudad

Gabriela: la verdad no lo se

Tsunade: tendra que quedarse con alguien en lo que investigamos bien reúnan a todos los jounnins Naruto Sakura y Sasuke cuiden a nuestra invitada en los que tenemos noticias

Los tres: si Tsunade-sama

Naruto: ven Gabriela te mostraremos todo

Sakura: hay otra forma de llamarte Gabriela es muy largo

Gabriela: si llamenme Gaby

Naruto: de acuerdo Gaby mira ahí van……………

Gabriela: Hinata Kiba Shino Akamaru y Kurenai-sensei vamos!!!

Sakura: creo que era cierto que nos conocía a todos

Naruto: hey Hinata mira ella es Gaby mi nueva amiga

Gabriela: no puedo creerlo de verdad eres Hinata!!!

Hinata: si…..yo mucho gusto

Gabriela: al contrario el gusto es mio

Kiba: Hinata quien es ella

Gabriela: oh Dios de veras eres Kiba!!!! Me llamo Gabriela pero llamame Gaby

Kiba: bien el es…………………….

Gabriela: Akamaru!!!!!

Kiba: lo conoces??

Sakura: larga historia

Gabriela: oh Dios de mi vida!!!!! Es Kurenai-sensei!!! No lo puedo creer!!!! Que alguien me pellizque(Akamaru me muerde)au era broma

Kurenai: tu debes ser la niña de la cual todos hablan

Gabriela: si esa soy yo

Naruto: oh Kurenai-sensei Tsunade-sama la busca

Kurenai: bien me voy un gusto Gabriela

Gabriela:al contrario.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien es todo por hoy ojala les agrade bueno adioss


	3. Chapter 3

De Monterrey a Konoha!!

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Misashi Kishimoto

Ooooooooooooooooo mi separador

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsunade: ahora nos diras como entraste(les cuento)por una puerta??

Jiraya: por el cuarto de tu tio???

Gabriela: asi mero!!!

De repe van pasando Kakashi-sensei y todo el equipo 7

Tsunade: muy bien Garie…..Babrie….Gabriela(lo siguiente que vio Tsunade fue la tierra que deje al irme corriendo tras el equipo 7) eh a donde se fue??

Jiraya: Tsunade se me hace que tenemos una invitada un poco rara

Gabriela: oh no puedo creerlo eres Kakashi-sensei Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan hay Dios es el mejor dia de mi vida!!!!

Naruto: Sakura-chan la conoces??

Sakura: emm no

Gabriela: lo siento mucho soy Gabriela!!!!

Sasuke: Gabriela??? Que nombre mas raro

Sakura: si pero suena bonito

Gabriela: Waaaa a Sakura le gusta mi nombre!!!!

Kakashi: emm Gabriela y de donde eres

Tsunade: es lo que estamos investigando asi que ven Gariena……me refiero a Rariena

Gabriela: GA-BRI-ELA

Tsunade: andale es que no me acostumbro lo siento

Gabriela: no importa

Naruto: podemos oír la historia

Sakura: si porfa Tsunade-sama

Sasuke: hagan lo que quieran a mi me da igual

Tsunade: no hay problema o si Gabriela

Gabriela: por mi no

Naruto: esto sera divertido de veras!!!!

Sakura: ya Naruto!!

Tsunade: bien Gabriela comienza

Gabriela: bien yo entre por el bosque al cruzar una puerta que estaba en el cuarto de mi tio en casa de mi abuela y llegue aquí

Jiraya: de donde vienes???

Gabriela: de Monterrey Nuevo León

Naruto: donde queda eso que aldea es??

Gabriela: no es una aldea es una ciudad donde hay carros personas parecido aquí

Sasuke: ahora la pregunta mas importante como nos conoces???

Tsunade: Sasuke tiene razón como es que nos conoces??

Gabriela: bien pues es algo raro ustedes son conocidos por casi todo Monterrey

Naruto: eso significa que soy famoso!!!

Sakura: Naruto calmate(le da un zape)

Gabriela: no Sakura el tiene razón es famoso al igual que todos ustedes verán en mi tierra ustedes son conocidos como un anime ósea una caricatura echa en Japón

Jiraya: somos una caricatura???

Gabriela: de echo anime

Sakura: si pero es casi lo mismo

Naruto: genial!!!!

Tsunade: osea que conoces a todos aquí

Gabriela: exacto

Jiraya: bien eso es un poco más fácil

Kakashi: y como regresaras a tu ciudad

Gabriela: la verdad no lo se

Tsunade: tendra que quedarse con alguien en lo que investigamos bien reúnan a todos los jounnins Naruto Sakura y Sasuke cuiden a nuestra invitada en los que tenemos noticias

Los tres: si Tsunade-sama

Naruto: ven Gabriela te mostraremos todo

Sakura: hay otra forma de llamarte Gabriela es muy largo

Gabriela: si llamenme Gaby

Naruto: de acuerdo Gaby mira ahí van……………

Gabriela: Hinata Kiba Shino Akamaru y Kurenai-sensei vamos!!!

Sakura: creo que era cierto que nos conocía a todos

Naruto: hey Hinata mira ella es Gaby mi nueva amiga

Gabriela: no puedo creerlo de verdad eres Hinata!!!

Hinata: si…..yo mucho gusto

Gabriela: al contrario el gusto es mio

Kiba: Hinata quien es ella

Gabriela: oh Dios de veras eres Kiba!!!! Me llamo Gabriela pero llamame Gaby

Kiba: bien el es…………………….

Gabriela: Akamaru!!!!!

Kiba: lo conoces??

Sakura: larga historia

Gabriela: oh Dios de mi vida!!!!! Es Kurenai-sensei!!! No lo puedo creer!!!! Que alguien me pellizque(Akamaru me muerde)au era broma

Kurenai: tu debes ser la niña de la cual todos hablan

Gabriela: si esa soy yo

Naruto: oh Kurenai-sensei Tsunade-sama la busca

Kurenai: bien me voy un gusto Gabriela

Gabriela:al contrario.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien es todo por hoy ojala les agrade bueno adioss


End file.
